The present disclosure relates to simulating energy consumption. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to simulating energy consumption and determining one or more strategies for energy conservation.
Many office devices such as printers, copiers and multifunction devices (e.g., a single device capable of scanning, printing, faxing and/or copying) are capable of operating in one or more modes. For example, when a device is not used for a given period of time, the device may enter a “sleep” mode. During a sleep mode, various components in the device go into low power operation or are turned off completely. For example, a copier's fuser may be turned off, motor drives and controllers may be shut off, and communication interfaces may be put into a low power, low speed mode. Once the device receives a request to perform a specific function, the device may exit sleep mode and operate as normal.
Some office devices may also include one or more energy saving modes that are designed to use less power and other resources than normal operating mode while attempting to reduce any impact on the productivity of the office device. For example, an office device may include an economy print mode where less ink or toner is used. Similarly, an office device may include a batching print mode where a print job is only processed once a set number of print jobs (e.g., 20) print jobs are received by the device. This limits the number of times the office device is functioning in print mode, thereby reducing the overall power consumed and resources used.
During energy saving modes, the device uses less overall power as compared to normal operating mode and, thus, saves energy costs and various other resources. However, a user of the device has to endure performance losses associated with production losses from energy saving mode. In some instances, the production losses may be of a larger value than the energy or resource savings. As such, a user or an administrator for the device may disable energy saving mode as a means to reduce lost productivity.
Additionally, a multi-function device is capable of performing various tasks such as printing, scanning, faxing, and other similar tasks. To complete each task, the device progresses through various states. For example, a device in a sleep mode may receive a request to print a document. To print, the device must first exit or awake from sleep mode into an idle state where the request is processed. The device can then start printing the document. Once printing is complete, the device returns to idle mode for a period of time. If during the period of time no additional requests are received, the device returns to sleep mode.
Many modern office devices include sophisticated drivers or software configured to operate various functions of the device. Often, one or more drivers monitor energy consumption and power used by the device. However, the energy consumption is related solely to energy consumed performing a task. There is no measurement of the energy used or wasted during the transitions between the various states.